Kirby's Return to Dreamland
by KnuxJoethetroopa9314
Summary: Kirby and his allies trek around Popstar in an attempt to repair the Lor Starcutter. Please review to tell me how I could improve this story and my writing.
1. Lets go: our story begins

""Did you find it yet Meta-Knightm" said a bored Bandanna Dee  
p;""Not yet Bandanna Dee" replied Meta Knight. A few hours ago Kirby, emDedede, Bandanna Dee, and Meta Knight volunteered to help a guy named Magolor fix his broken space ship the Lor StarCuttter, and Magolor said the first piece was in Cookie Country but so far they couldn't find anything. "Anyway where's Dedede and Kirby" said Bandanna Dee looking around and saw Kirby...WITH A SWORD BIGGER THAN HIMSELF! Bandanna Dee took a double take "Kirby where did you get that sword" said a bewildered Bandanna Dee! Suddenly Dedede rushed "Hey guys Kirby and I found a big Blade Knight with a star on his head and a big sword he tried to slash us but Kirby just inhaled him and now he's ULTRA SWORD KIRBY"If Bandanna Dee had an eyebrow he'd be lowering it "add a Ultra to a name and suddenly it's awesome" said B.D [Bandanna Dee] "Well you don't need to add ultra to my name to make it awesome" said Dedede as he smirked. "Guys look out" yells Meta Knight but it was too late!

Gigant Edge had slashed Kirby making him lose his Ultra Sword ability. Dedede charged at Gigant Edge and hit him with his hammer, but Gigant blocked it with his sword which was knocked out of his hand by Meta Knight who used Galaxia to slash at the green menace and Bandanna Dee threw spears at the not-so-jolly green giant who roared and summoned another sword…only to be knocked unconscious by Meta Knight.  
"Kirby inhaled the unconscious Gigant Edge to get the normal sword ability and the 4 [also known as the RTD crew] trekked on. Soon Meta Knight saw the oars of the Lor StarCutter next to Whispy Woods…who ate it…..and attacked the RTD crew. Kirby ditched his sword ability and inhaled a Hot Head becoming Fire Kirby and blasted fire all over the over grown sprout. B.D jumped and threw spears all over Whispy Woods, Meta Knight rushed into battle, and Dedede waited so he could strike the final blow. Soon when Whispy was almost defeated so Dedede jumped in at the last second. "Ha I won" he said as he smacked Whispy so hard he threw up the oars AND STARTED CRYING LIKE THE BABY HE WAS" Show off" huffed Meta Knight in annoyance.


	2. Take down the djinn

The RTD crew walked through Raisin Ruins, looking for the Right Wing of the Lor Starcutter when they noticed something strange. "Hey." Said Waddle Dee "Where's Kirby? That one question did not have an answer.

Meanwhile Kirby was fighting Mr. Dooter an evil djinn. Mr. Dooter juggled three skulls then threw them at Kirby, who inhaled them and spat them out as stars, an angry Mr. Dooter spun around the room in an tornado like form attempting to hit the pink puffball. Kirby dodged Mr. Dooter's tornado like fury and then decked him in the schnoz, in other words Kirby roundhouse kicked Mr. Dooter in the area where his nose should be. In the span of 2.5 minutes Mr Dooter was on the ground beaten, soon Mr. Dooter's body started shaking and then exploded exposing the Lor's right wing, [it was probably in Dooter's hat] as soon as Kirby grabbed the wing he heard footsteps behind him. "Kirby" said Bandanna Dee who had just arrived with King Dedede, and Meta Knight. "You can't just leave us lik-HEY you have the right wing awsome, noticed Banndanna Dee. So the RTD crew gave an ecstatic Magolor the the pieces of the ship they they collected, and so wre off to continue their quest.


	3. TOO LATE

Kirby and co were swimming in Orange-I MEAN Onion Oceans when all of a sudden a brown eel popped out a corridor.

"BarBar is that you" said Dedede "I haven't seen you since I accidently flushed you down the toilet when you were a baby _"_

Barbar growled at Dedede

"No hard feelings, right buddy" said Dedede awkwardly.

Then Barbar started chewing Dedede

"Oh MY GOSH SOMEONE HELP AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dedede screamed as BarBar chewed him.

" Guys we need to help Dedede" said loyal Bandana Dee

"Poyo (translation: right!)" said also pretty loyal Kirby

The duo were just about proform a big rescue, until Meta Knight blocked their path.

in a respose to Meta Knights confusing action, Kirby said "poyo poyo (rough translation : what gives)" .

"It is too late to save our King now" said Meta Knight

Bandana dee looked at the screaming Dedederp then back at MK.

"But he's still in the mouth we have plenty of ti"-" _ **TOO LATE"**_ interjected Meta Knight

"But"-" ** _TOOOOOLAAAAATEEEE"._**

Screw-OW-you-OW-Meta-OW-Knight-OW. Screamed Dedede


	4. The Whale and the Puffer

The RTD crew walked down a long hallway illuminated with blue lights when all of a sudden, a weird fish jumped in the way.

"Poyo (Translation:Who are you"? asked Kirby

"The name's Fatty Puffer fool"Explained Fatty Puffer

"Wait you mean like Fatty Whale" asked Bandanna Dee

"NO! Fatty Whale is pretty much Blocking practice I TEACH...nothing I guess"

"Sounds like you're a usefull boss" replied a sarcastic Meta Knight

" T" screamed Fatty Puffer.

Meta Knight pulled out his sword, "gang get ready for combat.


	5. Chapter 5

Bandanna Waddle Dee wiped the sweat of of his forehead as he and the RTD crew walked though White Waifers, "Fatty Puffer was really tough" remarked Bandanna Dee. Kirby shrugged and Meta Knight shook his head, "Heh that boss might have been a challenge to you small fries, but it was nothing for the baddest dude on the whole planet" Exclaimed Dedede, Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

White Wafers was beautiful to put it mildly, twas a wintry place covered in ice and snow, the sky was a bright purple, light shimmered onto the unusually soft snow, crystal volcanoes were scattered amongst the landscape. It was truly a wonder as to why the RT crew didn't visit this place more often.

Kirby, Bandanna Dee, Meta Knight and Dedede dashed past a few snowy hills, Kirby noticed a Broom Hatter sweeping a frozen lake, Kirby quickly inhaled the Broom Hatter and gained the Cleaning Ability.

(Disclaimer: Clean or Cleaning does not appear in Kirby's Return to Dreamland/Kirby Adventure Wii, It does however appear in Kirby's Dreamland 3, Kirby Star Allies, and the anime. Though it's pretty lame in Dreamland 3)

Bandanna Dee spun his spear and took out a few Cerulean's, but was charged by a Waddle Dee riding on a Nruff. Meta Knight Swooped down at the Nruff and Kicked the Waddle Dee off, leaving the Nruff without a rider. Kirby charged the Nruff and smacked it across the face with his broom. The Nruff squealed in pain and retreated.

( ) _first you draw a circle~~~~_

The RTD crew found themselves in a cave, Pluids were dripping from the ceiling and splashing on the floor below, Kirby quickly inhaled one obtaining the water ability. Bandanna Dee looked up at the top of this frozen cave, and noticed something. "Guys" shouted Bandanna Dee "There's spikes on the ceiling" Unfortunately he said it a few seconds too late, the icicles fell causing cracks in the ground. "Run!" said Meta Knight spreading his wings, the group ran for their lives as icy stalactites crashed into the ground causing the area around our heroes/anti heroes to shake.

Bandanna Dee tripped over some rocks, dazed Bandanna Dee didn't notice that a stalactite fell above him. Just as the stalactite neared his head, Dedede clutched his hammer and jumped above Bandanna Dee. **WHAM!** Dedede swung his hammer into the stalactite, shattering it into icy crystals that scattered across the cave floor. "Whoa" remarked Bandanna Dee, "You saved my life!"

"Heh" chuckled Dedede "It was nothing good ol' Dedede couldn't handle" he said with a smirk on his face.

~~~~( 0 0 ) _Then you dot the eyes~~~~_

The RTD crew walked around admiring the landscape, when all of a sudden some fissures in the ground released a few Mopoo, Meta Knight swung his sword at the head of a Mopoo knocking it back. Kirby noticed some snowmen down the hill, "Sowmam" said Kirby as he made a mad dash towards the snowmen. A Moonja that was in the area threw a shriken, hitting Kirby and knocking out his copy ability. Moonja threw a few more shrikens at Kirby, which the pink puffball slid under. Kirby inhaled a shriken stuck in the ground and spat it back out at Moonja, knocking him into a pit.

~~~~(0U0) _Then you add a great big smile_ ~~~~

The RTD crew watched as a Wonkey unlocked a door for them, "thanks little buddy" thanked Bandanna Dee as the RTD crew walked through the unlocked door only to discover the room was filled with Scarfies!

 _"Don't make any suddden movements"_ whispered Meta Knight, _"got it"_ squealed a terrified Bandanna Dee.

A Scarfy bumped into Meta Knight who instinctively kicked it into the air. "OH $#¡+" screamed Bandanna Dee as thousands and thousands of angry Scarfies descended upon the horrified friends.

King Dedede used his hammer to smack a Gordo towards the Scarfies, effectively taking out a few of the menacing orange creatures, Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia and preformed the Mach Tornado sucking in and slicing Scarfies in the process, Kirby activated the Sword Ability he had been storing (Squeak Squad Style, you can't do this in KRTD) and leapt onto a Scarfy taking it out of the sky. Kirby then whipped his sword in a downward motion, activating his Sword Beam which slammed several Scarfies in to an icy wall. Bandanna Dee preformed his "Spearcopter" slaying several Scarfies, unfortunately he was a sneak attacked by 7 Scarfy. The resulting explosion slammed Bandanna Dee into the wall _hard._

A Scarfy shrieked and flew towards Kirby, before Kirby could react the Scarfy then exploded. Bandanna Dee jumped behind a rock that was encased in ice, panicking so hard he didn't know what to do, Bandanna Dee took a few deep breaths and jumped from behind the rock ready to continue fighting. Bandanna Dee climbed up a wall and threw multiple spears staking Scarfies into the ground. "HOW DO YOU CARRY ALL DEM DERE SPEARS" yelled Dedede "You don't have any pockets". "Like you're one to talk" snarked Meta Knight, Dedede scowled in response.

After the RTD crew took out the Scarfies, they continued on their merry way. Eventually they decided to set camp and go to sleep, Waddle Dee staked the corners of the tent into the ground, while Kirby used his fire ability to create a campfire, Meta Knight set up the sleeping bags and worked on the guy-lines. Dedede worked on the challenging task of reading a childrens book, "NO, don't eat the green eggs and ham" shouted Dedede, Meta Knight smacked the Book from Dedede's hands, "Hey I was reading that" whined the lazy king. Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandanna Dee got into their sleeping bags and dozed to sleep.

Kirby woke up in the middle night and gasped at the sky, Kirby quickly bounced on Bandanna Dee in an attempt to wake him. "Ugh, what do you want Kir- Bandanna Dee widened his eyes "Oh my gosh Kirby, it's beautiful". "What are you fools whining a-HOT DAMN, that's pretty", said Dedede who along with Meta Knight was just getting up, Meta Knight looked up at the sky in admiration. The thing everyone was admiring was the northern lights, the colors shining off the icy, frozen landscapes. The RTD crew sat and admired the sky together, it was nice that after a day full of fighting they could finally relax.

 _~~~~o(0u0)o and presto, it's Kirby~~~~_


End file.
